gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
We Built This City
We Built This City (Abbiamo costruito questa città) è una canzone di Starship cantata dai Vocal Adrenaline (con l'assolo di Clint) alle Provinciali 2014 nell'episodio We Built This Glee Club, l'undicesimo della Sesta Stagione di Glee. E' il turno dei Vocal Adrenaline. Clint parte in quarta sulle note di We Built This City e i V.A. ballano e cantano in perfetta sincronia, trascinando sul palco degli oggetti di scena che rendano più efficace la loro esibizione. Will e Rachel restano a bocca aperta, sicuri che le Nuove Direzioni non possano reggere il confronto. Donna Landries sembra disgustata dalla performance, mentre i V.A., tra gli applausi fragorosi, passano a Mickey, cambiandosi d'abito. Roderick guarda Spencer, sbigottito e in tensione per il dolore provocatogli dalla distorsione. Alcuni ragazzi dei V.A. saltellano sul palco con delle molle ai piedi ed infine alcuni vengono sparati da un cannone direttamente sul pubblico, lasciando tutti di stucco, spcialmente Donna. Testo della canzone Clint con i Vocal Adrenaline: We built this city We built this city on rock and roll Built this city We built this city on rock and roll Clint: Say you don't know me or recognize my face Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight Too many runaways eating up the night Clint con i Vocal Adrenaline: Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio Don't you remember? We built this city We built this city on rock and roll We built this city We built this city on rock and roll Built this city We built this city on rock and roll Clint: Someone's always playing corporation games Who cares, they're always changing corporation names We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage They call us irresponsible, write us off the page Clint con i Vocal Adrenaline: Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio Don't you remember? We built this city We built this city on rock and roll We built this city We built this city on rock and roll Built this city We built this city on rock and roll Clint (Vocal Adrenaline): It's just another Sunday (Oh oh) In a tired old street (Oh oh) Police have got the choke hold, oh Then we just lost the beat Clint e i Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline): Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio Don't you remember? We built this city We built this city on rock and roll We built this city (Oh oh oh oh) We built this city on rock and roll Built this city (Oh oh oh oh) We built this city on rock We built this city We built this city on rock and roll Built this city We built this city on rock and roll Whoa oh We built this city Curiosità *L'ultimo assolo di Clint nello show. Galleria di foto Wbtgc19.png BuiltCity7.png BuiltCity6.png BuiltCity5.png BuiltCity4.png BuiltCity3.png BuiltCity2.png BuiltCity1.png BuiltCity.png Video Navigazione en:We Built This Cityes:We Built This Cityde:We Built This Citypl:We Built This City Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Vocal Adrenaline Categoria:Canzoni Clint Categoria:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club Categoria:Canzoni Provinciali 2014